1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication box, and more particularly to one which can be opened in different ways and is convenient for use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
These days, there are many different boxes for electronic products, such as communication boxes. A conventional communication box comprises a box body and a box lid which are coupled to each other. The ways to connect the box lid and the box body are as follows:
1. Both sides of the box lid are fixed with screws. This connection way is inconvenient because there are too many screws required. This is not cost-effective and consumes time to assemble and disassemble the communication box.
2. One side of the box lid is pivotally connected to the box body and the other side of the box lid is fixed. This connection way is somewhat improved, compared to the first connection way. However, sometimes the communication box cannot be opened because the side to be opened is blocked by other articles. This is very inconvenient for the operator to work. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.